Back From the Past
by SunRise19
Summary: When a lioness from Nala's past shows up, her life and those around her are turned up-side-down;RR!...Complete
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer!  
I don't own The Lion King.Disney does!  
A/N: Ok, my first TLK fic;i must warn ya of a few things;well, 1 important  
thing.  
I have no spell checker on my PC!! If someone can tell me where to  
download a free easy to use spell checker, please tell me!  
You've been warned!! lol!!  
***************  
Chapter 1:  
  
It has been a little over a year since Simba had come back to Pride  
Rock and a year for all to be right again.  
The king awakened as usual to find his beloved Nala lying beside him, her  
tail lay lazyly over his back. So as not to disturb her, he rose to his  
feet and walked out to the edge of the huge rock overlooking his kingdom.  
"Come to watch the sunrise, Simba?"  
Nala asked as she rubbed lovingly against her mate, "I've just seen it,"  
Simba retorted, licking the top of her head.  
"Your majasties?"  
Zazew inquired of the royal couple as he fluttered near Simba's head,  
"Zazew, how many times do I have to tell you that you don't have to call us  
that."  
"Oh, I'm truly sorry your majasties."  
Simba sighed while Nala giggled, "what is it?"  
"It's the morning report your Majast...ahhhhh, Simba."  
"Anything?"  
"Well, the hippo are complaining that the elephants are taking up the water  
holes to much."  
"Hmmm, each animal needs it's space," Nala commented.  
"Especially one's so big," Simba said.  
"The antalope think that your lionesses are over hunting them."  
"What? Nala?"  
"I don't understand Simba, I'm the leader I see what and who gets killed."  
"I just pass along the news," the bird said when Simba gave him a  
questioning look.  
"Anything else?"  
"No Simba."  
"Hmmm, go tell the hippo population that I will try and sort out the mess  
with the elephants."  
"Yes your....Simba."  
Simba smiled as Zazew took flight, "he's getting better at that."  
********  
Kamaria could feel the hot Affrican sand scorch her paws as she tredged her  
way through them. Kamaria had just been banished from her pride for  
supposedly trying to mate with the king's young son Mattan. But, the truth  
was he had tried to mate with her and she had refused thus he had turned  
around the story. Kamaria could care less about that pride since her  
mother had died she had always felt she was on the outside looking in. The  
young lioness hadn't eaten in days and when she smelled a kill she darted  
for it.  
******  
"Nice catch today Nala!"  
One of the lionesses remarked as she bit into the juicy flesh, "I couldn't  
do it with out you all," Nala retorted as she gentley but firmly cuffed the  
lioness who was eating the kill.  
"We must take it back for Simba Kama, you know that."  
"I know Nala but look," Kama said as the others turned there heads to see.  
"That rogue lioness has been watching us for a while;like she's going to  
take it or something."  
Nala just stared at her, in shock her ears down and tail moving from side  
to side.  
"What is it, Nala?"  
Hearing Kama's voice the queen snapped back to reality, "nothing, let's  
go."  
Nala just shook her head as she took one last look at the lioness,  
"Kamaria," she whispered,in shock before taking up part of the kill in her  
powerful jaws to take back to Simba.  
*****End of chapter 1;ideas? thoughts?  
Email me at: wayofthewinds@hotmail.com  
I hope you like;please tell me if I should continue!!  
Thanks!! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I want to thank my one reviewer but please, I need more  
reviews;thanks!! I want to put out a story that the people like, hate,  
anything! So, press the little review button, it won't hurt ya! I hope  
you enjoy!!  
*reader* oh god, she wining!  
Chapter 2:  
******  
Kamarria sat and watched the pride of lionesses walk back towards the huge  
rock that loomed in the distance.  
'Pride Rock!'  
She thought as her green eyes continued watching the lionesses retreat.  
She turned her back on them as well and began walking the other way, her  
slender body laying close to the ground and her head barely braking the  
surface of the tall grass.  
******  
The king of Pride Rock, his queen and the rest of his lionesses walked up  
carrying a plump zebra between them.  
"Good going Nala and all," Simba prazed as he nuzzled his mate.  
"You go on and eat your majasty," Kama said as she rubbed up against him.  
"Ahhh, thanks Kama, go over there please," he said, waving his paw way over  
to the left.  
"How was the bring down Nala?"  
Simba asked, turning to her as she nibbled on a piece of hind leg.  
"Nala?"  
"Hmmm?"  
She murmured, "what did you say Simba?"  
"I asked how the bring down of the zebra went."  
"She did wonderful your majasty! But, I am the one who spotted the  
animal."  
"No you didn't Kama, Zaea did," another lioness spoke up.  
"No, she was the one who alerted Nala," Kama retorted.  
"No I...."  
All fell silent as Simba rored, "I didn't ask for input from all of you now  
did I?"  
All the lionesses bowed and nodded there opologies.  
"Now Nala..."  
Simba began than stopped, Nala was gone.  
**********  
Nala ran, as swift as a young deer to where she had last seen Kamarria.  
She halted in the tall grass, raising her head in order to smell the other  
lioness's scent.  
"I thought you would never come."  
Nala jumped and turned to see Kamarria standing behind her, her golden fur  
and green eyes looking at her.  
"Same to you," Nala replied, taking a few steps back from the younger  
lioness.  
"What are you doing here then?"  
Kamarria asked, sitting down on the ground.  
"I saw you through the grass and.I.I wanted to know if it was really you."  
"Does it upset you Nala that I'm still alive?"  
Kamarria snarled softly in her throat.  
"No Kamarria, I'm just surprised that's all, I thought you were dead."  
"I'm not, maybe a little inside."  
Nala stepped back, taking in her first good look at Kamarria since there  
last meeting. She noticed that the female in front of her had lost her  
firy personality just from looking in her eyes. Combined with the loss of  
weight, her bedraggled appearance, and her worn out condition, Nala felt  
her heart begin to soften.  
"You look like you've been traveling for many miles," Nala said and  
Kamarria nodded in reply, "would you like to come back to my pride for a  
bit?"  
She sighed when the lioness gave her a hopeful look, "of course I'll have  
to ask my king but it's just until you're rested."  
"Who is your king Nala?" Kamarria inquired as the two lionesses walked back  
towards Pride Rock. The queen stopped, "you don't know?"  
She nodded, "it's Simba, didn't you hear about it?"  
It all clicked in Kamarria's head;after all, they were only six months  
apart, Nala being the eldest.  
"No, I live or, used to live out there," she retorted, pointing her paw  
towards the west.  
"Scar is no longer in power, the pride lands are safe again!"  
Nala said with a smile, "really? Scar's dead?"  
"Yes Kamarria, believe me everything is so much different since you last  
were there."  
*~*~End of chapter 2, cliffhanger!! Who's Kamarria? What's up with her  
and Nala?  
Find out in Chapter 3!! 


	3. Chapter 3

*Time to thank the reviewers!!*  
Hpnloprrox: Here's your update; I hope you enjoy; sorry I didn't do this  
the last chapter!  
Dragongirl19: The name is, "Kamaria," I looked up the spelling  
again..thanks for your review and thanks for the advice!! *smiles*  
Now onto the story!  
  
Chapter 3:  
Sighing, Simba walked back towards the back of the den, the part that he  
shared with Nala. He layed down;a look of bewilderment across his  
features.  
"Your majasty?"  
The hornbill asked, flying into the den, "I have just seen Nala," the bird  
continued, not waiting for Simba's reply.  
"What is it?"  
"Well, I saw her talking with another lioness."  
"So?"  
"Simba, she's bringing her here! A rogue lioness and our queen is bringing  
her here!"  
The bird's voice grew frantic with each setance that came out of his beak.  
Finally, Simba held up a paw, "calm yourself, she is our queen, she  
wouldn't allow this rogue in our boarders if she had any wrong doing in  
mind."  
"But, your majasty, you do not understand! I've seen this lioness before,  
she was around during..."  
The advicer stopped as Nala's shaddow blocked the cave's entrince, "Simba,"  
Nala said, her voice low.  
"You can go now," Simba indacated to the bird as Simba raised a paw as if  
to showe him off when he noticed a protest about to form.  
"Come in Nala and bring her along to," Simba said, his paw still raised,  
indacating the smaller lioness behind her.  
Nala walked in, followed by Kamaria;  
"Simba, I found this rogue, she's been traveling for many miles and really  
needs a place to rest for a while, can she please rest here?"  
Simba looked from Nala to the new lioness, than back to Nala, "it depends,  
let me speak with her...alone."  
"But Simba, I think that as your queen that I should have a say in who  
rests or stays with us for a short time."  
"Of course you do Nala;but, you've already spoken with her, now I must do  
so."  
"But Simba, don't you trust me?"  
"Don't you trust me?"  
Simba countered, feeling uneasy that Nala was so adamant about him talking  
with the other lioness.  
"Nala, leave now please," Simba said quietly.  
"Simba, I do not understand why you are being like this; I mean, I've  
already checked out her reasons for....."  
"Nala!"  
Simba said firmly, "leave now please, I want to talk to her alone!"  
"But Simba," she was cut off by a roar from her mate. But, Nala wasn't so  
easily moved.  
"Go ahead Simba, talk to her since you don't trust your queen!" Nala roared  
back, stepping closer towards Simba.  
"I'll be waiting at the back of pride rock for you miss," Simba said than  
walked towards the back path to pride rock where he sat and waited.  
******  
Back in the den, Nala leaned close to Kamaria's ear, "don't say a word  
about what you told me; or about what I know."  
Nala pleaded, "do not ruen my relationship with Simba, I don't think he'd  
understand if he knew. You are a rogue I found, don't forget that. If you  
do, I'll find you and kill you."  
Kamaria looked in her eldist sister's eyes, "I'm a rogue," she said and  
followed the path Simba took, the eyes of Nala never leaving her back, the  
words never leaving her mind.  
  
*~*~*~*~End of Chapter 3*~*~*~  
A/N wow, what a cliffhanger I have you guys on!! *evil laugh* What's this  
with Nala and Kamaria? What doesn't Nala want Simba to know?  
Keep reading and find out all!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:  
When Kamaria reached the back of Pride Rock, Simba was already waiting for  
her.  
"Sit Kamaria," Simba said as the lioness obeyed and sat with her head  
bowed.  
"sire my name is Kamaria, I'm a rogue and I want to say thank...."  
Simba gentley cut her off, "slow down, and repeat your name."  
"My name is Kamaria your majasty."  
"How did you come accross Nala?"  
"Who?"  
Kamaria inquired, pretending ignurance, "my queen my mate, Nala," Simba  
explained.  
"Oh," Kamaria paused, 'what should I say' she thought.  
"Nala saw me while your lionesses were hunting and I guess she thought I  
needed help so I watched her go back with the others and when I was about  
to leave she came and found me."  
"That all?" Simba inquired, stretching to leave.  
"Yes king Simba, that's all."  
"How long will you stay?"  
"However long you'll have me, I don't have a pride of my own but, I'm not  
trying to impose I'd be an extra mouth to feed and besides Nala and the  
others don't care about...."  
Kamaria stopped realizing her mistake.  
"Tell me the truth Kamaria, how do you know how the others feel?"  
"Just by the way they looked at me, your majasty."  
Simba sighed and tried to keep his judgement of this lioness to a mimmimual  
and tried to push the nagging thoughts out of his mind.  
"Alright Kamaria, you can stay for as long as you need to but as for  
perminittely living here, that is something I'll have to talk over with  
Nala and the rest of the pride."  
"Oh, of course sire, thank you your majasty king Simba!"  
She bowed low to him, her head touching his paws; as Nala watched from  
inside the den,.  
*********  
"There's something about that new lioness," Sarrobbie said to her son as  
they walked together beside the wateringhole.  
"huh?"  
Simba asked as he turned to face his mother.  
"My son, you haven't noticed?"  
"No," Simba admitted sheepishly.  
"For a king you certainly aren't observant," Sarrobbie playfully chited.  
"Mom seriously, what have I been missing?"  
Simba asked as he ducked a paw full of water his mother tried to throw on  
him, it missed his head and spplashed over his fur, leaving sparkling  
streeks of clear blue down his back.  
"Mom!"  
Simba shouted as the mother and son tumbled into the hole.  
*~*~*~*~End of chapter 4*~*~*~*~  
A/N, Ok sorry this chapter wasn't as exciting as the others;but, i'm not  
sure where to go next..I'll have to think about it. Also, I'm going on  
vacation and won't be back until October 26th so, no more updates for a  
while.  
You guys are awesome;please R/R and tell me what you think!!!!!!  
See ya soon! 


	5. Chapter 5

*It's time to thank my wonderful reviewers!!!*  
Saturday: I hope you enjoy chapter 5, thanks for your review!!  
Drew L: No it doesn't have anything to do with that;  
Jessica Potter5: Thanks for reviewing; here's chapter 5 for you!!  
Jackal 2332: Hope you like; thanks for reviewing!  
MoonLitMeowth: wow!!! You took the time out to read and review all 4  
chapters!!! *Huge smile* thanks so much!!! Here's your long awaited  
chapter 5!!!  
Hpnlotrrox: Thanks for your review!! It makes me feel great when I  
actually can say, "I, SunRise19 have faithful reviewers!!"  
*lol*  
Thanks!!  
Spammeh: Thanks for your review! I hope you all go and r/r her tlk fic!!  
It's awesome!!  
Anonamous: Thanks for telling me how to spell Sarabi's name!! You're  
right, they're hard to figure out sometimes!! Hope you'll keep on  
reading!!  
Empress Satori: Thanks to you as well!! :)))))  
A/N: Ok, sorry it's taken me so long to update; I had a great time in  
Florida but my teachers must've hated me for it cause i've been doing  
homework wich totally sucks!!  
Hope you like this chapter and don't forget to: RR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Chapter 5:  
  
Simba stood and gazed at the stars above. He still missed his father and  
it was moments like these that he wished that Mufasa were still alive. He  
sighed and sat down on the edg of pride rock and continued his gazing. So  
wrapped in his thoughts, that he gasped when he heard wrestling behind him.  
"Oh king Simba, I didn't mean to startle you," Kamaria said as she inched  
farther back in the cave.  
"No Kamaria, it's alright, you can sit with me if you like," Simba offered,  
moving over to allow Kamaria room to sit.  
"But, I thought only Nala was aloud to sit here with you, on this rock...."  
Kamaria rambled on, until Simba held up a paw in order to stop her.  
"Kamaria please, it's alright; honestly, I like to get to know my  
subjects."  
The two lions sat in silance, each with there own thoughts until Simba  
broke the silance.  
"So, what pride did you come from?"  
"Pride?"  
Kamaria was off guard for a moment before she answered, "I came from the  
Kani lands."  
Simba cocked his head, "I've never heard of those."  
"They're to the west from here."  
"Who is there king?"  
Kamaria shifted uneasily, "Cuno."  
Simba looked towards the west and then turned back to the lioness, "oh, I  
see."  
He wanted to ask the question that had been burning in his brain since her  
arival, finally he looked in her eyes and said, "why aren't you with them?  
What I mean is, what happened to make you leave?"  
The young lioness looked at the ground before replying, "I was exiled."  
"But, you seem like a good lioness, why?"  
Simba inquired than regreted doing so, "I mean, if you don't want to speak  
of it, you don't have to. I'm sorry for prying, I had a troubled past as  
well You see my uncle...."  
Simba stopped as he noticed Kamaria crying, "I know all about that....."  
Kamaria said, so low that at first, Simba didn't hear her.  
"You know about my past?"  
Simba inquired  
"Yes, N-Nala told me."  
"She did?"  
"Oh, Oh Simba please don't be upset with her, you see, I was wondering and,  
and, she, she told me and I didn't know, I...."  
"Kamaria, slow down, it's alright really!"  
Simba exclaimed, placing a paw on her back, "shshsh, it's alright Kamaria,  
it's alright."  
  
*FlashBack*  
"Noooooooooo!!!!!!"  
Young Simba screamed as he watched his father, his brave father, the king  
of the pride lands; Mufasa plundge off the edge of the cliff in to the  
stomping, crushing feet of the wilderbeasts.  
"Scar why!!! Why did you?"  
Cub Kamaria yelled, tears streaming down her face;  
She didn't know the lion that had fallen, nor the young cub that had just  
screamed; but, she knew Scar, she knew he could've saved him.  
It was then Scar saw her, standing above him on the branch of a tree  
"You want to join him?"  
Scar snarled at her, causing the female cub to back up against the trunk of  
the tree.  
"How do you know me anyways, cub?"  
Scar inquired menacingly, putting emphasis on the word, "cub."  
"I, I," Kamaria began, weeping at Scar's feet.  
Scar glanced over at his nephew as he watched him slowly walk to his  
father's dead body.  
He turned back to Kamaria, "well, well what am I going to do with you?"  
"Please, please," the cub wept, "have mercy on me, you see I was just  
wondering around, I went beyond my boarders, please, please let me go  
back."  
Kamaria choaked out the last word, her tiny claws digging in to the tree  
branch.  
"I won't tell anyone," Kamaria said, "king Scar."  
Kamaria pleaded for her life, struggling to hang onto the branch as she  
felt her feet begin to give way.  
"Please!"  
Kamaria shreeked  
She could've cried in happiness as Scar reached down and grabbed her by the  
neck and placed her beside him, "stay," he commanded as she watched him  
walk down towards the other male cub. Kamaria stood frozen, 'why didn't I  
listen to mama?' the little cub thought. She watched, horified as a pack  
of hyeenas began to chace the male cub but her view was cut off by Scar's  
huge form.  
"You aren't going to say nothing about this, only that it was an acsadent."  
"I wanna go home, I want my mama!"  
Kamaria cried, "let me go, I want my mama!"  
Scar cuffed her head hard, causing it to hit the tree  
"You're not going home, you're coming with me, you will say that I found  
you alone down here and saved you. Yes sweetheart I, king Scar am saving  
your pathetic life!"  
He tightened his grip on her neck  
'If I can just die right here'  
Kamaria thought  
"What's your name?"  
Scar asked, gentley as he slowly released his hold, "K-K," she gasped, "K-  
Kamaria."  
"Ahhhh Kamaria," Scar cued, "You're coming with me, wouldn't you love to be  
the queen of your own pride? Of course when you are a bit older."  
  
*End Of FlashBack*  
  
"Shshsh Kamaria," Simba said, lightly stroking her fur, "it's alright,  
you're safe here, you are safe here."  
'If only you knew'  
Kamaria thought as she pooled away from Simba and dried her eyes.  
"Thank you king Simba I..."  
"Please Kamaria, call me Simba," he corrected.  
"Thank you," Kamaria replied as she slowly walked back in to the den.  
"What was that about Kamaria?"  
Nala asked, "nothing queen Nala, please leave me."  
"What did you tell Simba?"  
Nala inquired  
"I told him nothing!"  
Kamaria exclaimed, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall  
"You better not tell him anything Kamaria or I'll kill you...very slowly."  
Nala said through gridded teeth.  
"I'm not afraid of you Nala, if you strike at me I will fight back."  
"Hmmm, Scar must have taught you well, I guess all those nights of being  
his little slut did you some good after all!"  
Nala grouled  
"Not as many nights as you spent with him dear sister," Kamaria hissed.  
"Nala?"  
Nala gasped as Simba's voice was heard from outside.  
"you better ask all the high spirits that you can think of for mercy if  
Simba has overheard our little conversation."  
Nala said, close to Kamaria's ear.  
All the young lioness did was nod her head and watch her half sister's back  
leave the den.  
*~*~*~*~*~End of Chapter 5*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: If anyone is confused, allow me to explain:  
Kamaria is Nala's half sister (same father, different mothers)  
How Nala came to find out Kamaria is her half symbling I haven't figured  
that out yet.  
Thoughts? ideas?  
Feel free to email me or leave a review!!!!!!!!!!  
Thanks all and I hoped you enjoyed it!!!  
RR!! 


	6. Chapter 6

*I'm baaaaaaack!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*  
Thanks all who have taken the time out of there day to review!!!!  
Its your reviews that pushed me to continue this and to not give up because  
of writer's block!  
Drew L: All will be explained here;and, this is before Zeera so Nala hasn't  
really, "grown up," fully yet.  
C.A.B: Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it!  
Lilchibi: I hope you'll continuing reviewing!! :)))  
Jackal23322: Thanks for reviewing!!  
Spammeh: When will you finish your story, will you ever? lol! thanks for  
your review, sorry if I seem anoying about your story!  
Lura Palemoon: Thanks so much! Your story is awesome! when will you  
update? Lol, listen to me who hasn't updated in like over a month!  
Hpnlotrrox: Here's chapter 6! Keep reviewing!  
Mai Lynn: Thanks girl!!!! You're awesome and please review!!  
Moonlitmeowth: Thanks for reviewing!!! I hope you like chapter 6!!  
And now, with any farther delay, here it is!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
Nala aproached her mate and sat down on the rock beside him.  
"Yes, Simba?"  
Simba looked at his love, "my mother tells me that you've been treating  
Kamaria well, not very nicely?"  
Simba mentally slapped himself  
'You iddiet, what a king you are, you can't even ask your mate a simple  
question.'  
"Oh that," Nala replied, "I'm sorry Simba, I don't like her. Thank god  
she's getting better, I do not want her joining our pride."  
"Why?"  
Simba inquired, he had never seen this side of Nala before; and he didn't  
like it.  
"Your majasties?"  
Both Simba and Nala wirled around to see Zazu, purched atop the tall tree  
that sat behind them.  
"Yes?"  
Simba inquired  
"I am sorry to interupt but on my evening rounds, I saw a group of  
outsiders come close to the pride lands."  
"What outsiders?"  
Simba asked, allowing the bird to land on his head.  
"I'm not sure," admitted the bird, "but I do not trust them."  
"You don't trust anyone Zazu," Nala lightly chited.  
"Well, I," Zazu stopped, for once deciding to ignore the queen's remark.  
"Well, are they lions, hyeenas, birds, zebras......"  
"Simba please!"  
Nala said, slightly ajitated at her husband's ramblings;  
"Lions," Zazu answered, as Simba looked in the direction that he pointed in  
with his left wing.  
"Why didn't you say so?"  
Simba asked as he bounded down the path of pride rock, making his loyal  
servant shreek with terror at nearly being disloged from Simba's main.  
*****  
"Kamaria?"  
Nala called in to the cave after she had watched Simba run off with Zazu.  
"What?"  
Kamaria questioned as she stood up and looked at Nala.  
"Look, I'm sorry for how I've been treating you; it's just, at first I  
wasn't sure if I could trust you."  
Nala whispered in to Kamaria's ear;  
"Nala, if you have questions, just ask me! Don't treat me like I'm going  
to tell Simba every, single, little detail about your relationship with  
Scar."  
The two lionesses were quietly speaking on pride rock, each glancing now  
and again to the others that were resting behind it.  
"Anyways," Kamaria said, her tone soft, "it wasn't your falt, i remember  
the first time you said no to him."  
Nala blinked back tears  
"I know," she said her voice choked.  
"He said that he'd kill me if you didn't," Kamaria stopped, taking in a  
shalow breath.  
"He held his extended claws at your throat," Nala finished.  
"That was when we left," Kamaria stopped as she layed down on the hardness  
of the rock's smooth surface.  
"And after you had," Kamaria glanced in her half sister's direction.  
"Right," Nala retorted, as she lifted her head and nuzzled her younger  
sister.  
"We'll keep this between us, it's not like anyone will find out anyways,"  
Kamaria replied as the two smiled at one another.  
  
******  
"Who are you?"  
Simba said as he crouched low to the ground, gazing at the male lion that  
must've been his age, give or take a couple years.  
"I, am king Cuno, king of the Kani Lands, I shal be very blunt with you  
your majasty as to why I have come with my pride."  
"My name is Simba, I thank you for your forwardness, what business brings  
you here?"  
"Ahhh, the famous King Simba, of the Pride Lands," Cuno said, his voice  
held a mocking tone.  
Simba ignored this and stratened himself, making eye contact with Cuno."  
"What do you want?"  
"Oh yes, it seems that a lioness has run away from my pride, her name is  
Kamaria, know her?"  
"Yes, my queen found her wondering and she is at our pride."  
Cuno smiled, "I'd like her back."  
"Why?"  
Simba asked, "when you exiled her?"  
Cuno gasped, "ahhh Simba, it seems that sweet Kamaria has decieved you."  
"What do you mean?"  
Simba inquired, raising his eyebrows, a bit surprised.  
"Well, her and I had an agreement, a barggin if you will," Cuno began, "a  
barggin that she did not uphold her end of."  
"What was it?"  
Simba inquired, eyeing the king  
"Well," Cuno thought, "the barggin was, if I took in her sister's cub that  
she would marry my son Mattan. But, when he tried to mate with her, she  
refused him and ran off."  
"So, you want her back so your son can rape her?"  
"No, of course not!"  
"Than why?"  
"Surely your majasty, you must understand that as a tradition that one who  
says that they will marry must go through with her word."  
"Hmmm, I do but was anything recorded, any wittnesses to this agreement?"  
"There is, but she's also a member of your pride, I do not know her name  
but she is Kamaria's half sister, it was her cub I took in."  
Simba sighed, "I will go back and speak with my pride."  
"Fine, we'll wait here," Cuno said.  
"No, you come back tomorrow, I'll have Kamaria here, along with the  
wittness."  
"Very well," Cuno replied, starting to turn his back on Simba.  
"Oh, and Cuno?"  
Simba inquired, "bring the cub."  
With out turning back, the king nodded his head before returning back to  
the Kani Lands.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~End Of Chapter 6*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: I'm soooooo sorry for the long absent!!!  
It's just, I had major writer's block on this story!!  
If anyone has thoughts, ideas, whatever, please email them to me or leave a  
review!!!!!!!  
I love my reviewers!!!!!!!  
You guys are awesome!!  
Please RR everyone!!!!!!!!!  
Thanks all!!!!!!! 


	7. Chapter 7

Hi All!!  
I hope you guys had an awesome Christmas; and, a awesome New Year!!!!!!!!!  
Time to thank my reviewers!!!!!  
Doppleganger 33: Here's chapter 7, I hope you like it!  
HC247: Thanks for reviewing!! I really hope you update your stories soon;  
all, go read them they're awesome!! That's an order from Simba!!  
*Laughs* joking!  
MoonLitMeowth: Here you go, chapter 7, thanks for reading!!!  
Ceci1: You're an awesome writer, thanks for taking the time to read and  
review my story!! :))))  
C.A.B: Thanks so much for reviewing!! All, go read her stories, they're  
sooooo goooooood!!!! I wish I could update like you can!!  
Gothic lioness: Thanks for reviewing!! Here's chapter 7 (how many times am  
I going to say that?) lol! please read!! Thanks!!  
Vamperic lioness: Thanks for taking the time to review!!!  
It means a lot!!!!!  
  
And Now chapter.... oh, never mind!!!!!!! lol!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
It wasn't until sometime later that Simba slowly walked back towards Pride  
Rock. He spent his time alone, thinking about Kamaria and who, in his  
pride could be related to her. As he neared the top, Zazu flew down to  
land beside his master.  
"Simba, may I call you Simba?"  
The king surpressed a laugh, "of course, what is it?"  
"Well," the bird stopped, "I suggest that you gather members of your pride,  
all of them, and tell them what king Cuno has said."  
"I was about to do just that," Simba answered as he thanked Zazu for his  
idea, stood up, and walked inside the cave. Upon his coming in to the  
cavern, he was surprised to see Nala and Kamaria, talking to one another.  
Pushing his feelings of surprise away, he aproached the two lionesses.  
"Nala, I need you to gather all of the lionesses and meet me behind Pride  
Rock," Simba stated before looking at Kamaria, "and I need you to come with  
me."  
  
******  
  
Simba and Kamaria watched as the sun sank in to the sky towards the west.  
All was silent between them until Simba broke it, "Kamaria, the outsiders I  
saw today; well, it was your old pride."  
"What?"  
Kamaria gasped;  
"You broke a bargin Kamaria, a bargin that you made with king Cuno."  
"I did," Kamaria admitted, having no choice.  
"However, I understand the reason you made such an, agreement; out of love  
for your sister, a half sister but a familymember none the less."  
"Simba," Kamaria began, but Simba held up a paw.  
"Kamaria, who was this witness, Cuno said that she is in my Pride, who is  
she?"  
Kamaria froze, her green eyes growing round with fright.  
"Simba please, don't make me go back," she pleaded but quickly changed her  
mind. Nala had it good here, her life was starting to turn around, Kamaria  
thought a moment before speaking again.  
"Simba, I'll go back, at morning's first light, I'll go back to the Kani  
Lands."  
"Kamaria," the king's voice was firm, "why go back to a life that you do  
not wish to have, when I can save you from it?"  
"With all respect," Kamaria said, "I love my sister to much to allow her  
good name to be ruened in her pride."  
"Why would it be ruened?"  
The young lioness was about to answer when both turned to see Nala and the  
rest of the pride behind her. Chatter arrose among all of them as they  
seated themselves behind the queen.  
"Everyone," Simba began then stopped waiting for it to become quiet.  
"The outsiders mean us no harm; however, they want Kamaria back with there  
own pride. I know, this may seem like it's no big deal, but Kamaria broke  
a......"  
As Simba went on, explaining to all of them Kamaria's would be fait, Nala  
and her exchanged looks between one another.  
  
*FlashBack*  
  
"How is my lioness doing?"  
Scar's voice whispered in to young Nala's ear as she lay on the hard rock  
cavern floor, exausted from the day's effort. The result of that effort,  
now ly in Kamaria's paws, it's eyes not open to the world around her.  
"I hate you," Nala replied, her voice completely lost of it's fire.  
"Now now, that's not the way to speak to your mate now is it?"  
Scar questioned;  
"Yes, as a matter of fact, it is."  
Nala retorted as she raised herself slowly and walked over to the just born  
cub.  
"She beautiful," Nala commented, "looks nothing like you."  
She said, her eyes meeting scar's glaring orbs.  
"She won't be queen however," the king began, "I want a male heir."  
"Than why don't you go and force yourself upon the many lioneesses that  
don't really give a damn and get one that way."  
Kamaria shot back, her eyes meeting Scar's;  
"Like you?"  
He questioned, taking a step towards her.  
"You see Kamaria, your sister gave herself to me that night in order to  
save you; however, in her current condition," he stopped, his eyes glowing  
dark with lust, "I do not think she'll be able to save you tonight."  
  
*Still Flashback, different scene*  
  
"Kamaria!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Scar's voice echoed over the pride lands that evening, as if anouncing  
Kamaria's soon to be fait to the whole world. Down below, the young  
lioness resigned herself to this and got to her paws. Nala and the female  
cub had been moved to a smaller cavern, and it was this that Kamaria past  
on her way to Scar's much larger one.  
"Kamaria," Nala whispered.  
The young lioness stopped and turned, "what?"  
"I have an idea, that will help both of us," Nala said, walking out of the  
cave, but staying low to the ground.  
"But, we have to do it now, before he comes searching for you; and us."  
"Now?"  
"Now."  
"What do you have in mind?"  
"K-KaMaria!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Scar yelled, putting emphifis on her name.  
Nala reached inside the cave, grabbing the just hours old cub in her mouth  
and began walking quickly out of the pride lands. Kamaria took a brief  
look back, and followed her sister who began to move in a flat out run.  
  
*New scene, in FlashBack*  
  
"Allow me to get this straight, if I take in this cub, you'll be my son's  
mate when the time comes?"  
"Yes, I will," Kamaria replied, her head held high.  
"Kamaria, I can't....."  
But, the lioness held up a paw, "I'll be fine, I'll miss you, I'll miss all  
of you."  
Kamaria said, meaning the lionesses in the pride.  
"I promise, I'll never forget you."  
Nala said, nuzzling her.  
"So do I," Kamaria replied, tears streeming down her face.  
"Very well then, you and the cub will stay, do we have a bargin?"  
"Yes, we do," Kamaria said.  
"An you miss, since this is your cub, do we understand one another?"  
"Yes your majasty."  
"Goodbye," Kamaria said as she nuzzled her older half sister.  
"Thank you," Nala whispered back as she slowly walked away. Kamaria  
watched her turn in the direction of the pride lands, then stop, turn, and  
run in to the jungle.  
  
*END OF FLASHBACK*  
  
"I shal ask again, who was the witness?"  
Simba said, his voice firm as he had asked this question many times and no  
one had said a single word.  
"Tell me!!"  
Simba shouted, nearly rorring  
Beside him, Nala shut her eyes, a few tears escaping them. The gilt and  
overwhelmingness of the situation caused her braking point.  
"I am," she said softly.  
"What," Simba inquired, turning to look at her, unhearing what she had  
said.  
Nala straightened herself, if she was going down, she'd go with what little  
dignaty she had left.  
"I am the witness, I am Kamaria's half sister, I, I had a, had a cub,  
Scar's cub."  
A few gasps went up in the crowd of lionesses;  
"Nala no, I'll go back," Kamaria said, beginning to sob.  
"It's already been done," Simba said, his voice low, his eyes filled with  
hurt, and questions in his mind.  
"We are going to the Kani lands tomorrow but tonight, you both will tell me  
everything," Simba replied, then turned away from his pride and walked in  
to the cave. The rest of the lionesses disparced, none could look at there  
queen.  
Kamaria sat, still crying as Nala burst in to tears, over her own fall from  
grace.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~End Of Chapter 7*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
What do you think?  
Please email me or leave a review!!!  
That chapter was so fun to write!!  
*laughs*  
Thanks all and please RR!!!! 


	8. Chapter 8

Hi guys!!! I'm back with chapter 8, and I love this chapter! It's a very  
sweet chapter, and my take on what Simba would do in this situation. But,  
enough about me, time to thank my wonderful reviewers!!!!! You all are  
cool and awesome!!!  
  
Hpnlotrrox: Thanks for your review, I hope you like this chapter!!  
Leann: Yes, Scar is dead but, thanks for your suggestion! I hope you'll  
continue reading!! :)))  
Lioness Goddes: Thanks for reading, here's chapter 8, enjoy!!!  
Agent Ninety-Nine: wow, you've written so so many TLK fics!!! And, I read  
all of them!!! I can't tell you wich one was my favorite! I liked, "End  
of laughter," "he was my brother," (sorry if i have that title wrong.) "The  
dare," so many others!! All, go read them you are really tilented!!  
Thanks for reading, hope you come back!!  
Ashley: Thanks for your complaments!!! :)))))))) Hope you continue to  
read!!!  
Amase: I read your TLK fic!! It was good!! It was so sad when Sarabi died  
but like you said in your fic, she died with honor, ok you didn't exactly  
said it, but you wrote it; everyone, go read it, it's awesome and has a  
cool ending!!!!!  
KristalTearz: Thanks for reading, hope you come back!!  
Gothic Lioness: Thanks, I hope you like this chapter!!!  
C.A.B: Thanks for reading my story, yours are awesome!! Hope you enjoy  
chapter 8!!  
Doppleganger33: Thanks for your review!! You're right, Simba can't  
judge!!!  
  
Well all, you've read through all that, now on to the reason you're  
here!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*~*~*  
  
Chapter 8:  
  
Fear, a heavy fear lie in Nala's heart as she slept beside her darling mate  
Simba. Simba however, didn't sleep. His heart was filled with hurt, when  
him and Nala had mated for the first time, she told him that he was the  
first, the only one.  
"Scar please," Nala cried in her sleep as Simba watched her paws move, as  
if running, or trying to run away from something, or someone.  
"Nala, it's alright," Simba whispered, shifting closer to her.  
"No Scar, stop, I said stop!"  
Her voice rose and her eyes flew open as she bolted upright, breathing  
hard. Simba sat up to look at her.  
"Don't look at me," Nala said, turning her head. Simba placed a gentle paw  
and turned her head in order to look in her eyes.  
"Simba, I said to not...."  
"Nala," he cut her off, "all I have to ask is, why did you ly to me? We  
all know Scar was capatable of murder, I'm sure rape was no big deal to  
him. You could have told me the truth."  
"Simba, I couldn't!"  
Her voice rose and Simba glanced around to make sure the others were sound  
asleep, before he rose and beckened Nala to follow him to a place where  
they could talk. The queen hesatated before slowly getting to her paws and  
walked out behind him.  
  
******  
  
For several minutes, the couple walked in complete silance, each with there  
own thoughts. Nala looked down at the ground as Simba came to a stop under  
a tree, pride rock looming in the distance.  
"Sit Nala," Simba commanded of his queen.  
Nala sat, her back against the trunk of the tree;  
"Nala, I love you, you know that, at least I hope you do."  
At her nod he continued, "I know that it was against your will, I know that  
there was no love between you and him. The only love that there was that  
night was the love for Kamaria. It was a selfless act, a act of bravery,  
especially when you ran away. I feel hurt because you lyed to me, I  
would've understood, he killed my father, he's tried to distroy everything  
that ever meant anything to me; don't let him distroy us."  
By this time, Nala's face was streeked with tears, her body shaking with  
uncontrolable sobs.  
"I tried so hard to stop him, I didn't want to fight him, I knew he'd kill  
me and I couldn't let that happen because of Kamaria. I am so sorry for  
lying to you Simba, forgive me." Nala layed on the ground, emotionally  
draned as her tears soaked Simba's paws. Simba blinked back his own; he  
had to be strong for her. He gathered the sobbing Nala close to him, her  
tears soaking his main.  
"Forgive me, forgive me," she wept.  
"Shshshsh Nala, it's alright, he's dead he can't hurt you anymore, I'm here  
Nala, I'm here. I forgive you Nala, I forgive you."  
Simba softly licked her tears as they slowly ceased streeming down her  
face. Nala put her head down onto his shoulder.  
"Are you sure? You still want me, need me, love me?"  
Simba pered in responce and lay, half his body on top of Nala, and the  
other on the ground.  
"I will always need, love, and want you Nala, and no other. You are  
beautiful, smart, brave, kind, loving, and many more other things. Nala,  
we are one."  
His queen smiled and moved a paw along his back, kissing him (or, a lion  
way of kissing.)  
"Simba, I love you to," she whispered. The couple lay like that for a few  
more minutes before Simba raised his head, "we should get back."  
"Simba darling" Nala said as she slowly rose and rubbed her body against  
his, seductively, "Simba, let's not go back right away."  
She pered;  
"Nala, are you sure?"  
Simba inquired, knowing the emotional rollercoaster that the previous day  
had brought.  
Nala smiled, touched by his question, "I need you," was her reply.  
  
******  
  
Much later, Simba held his beloved close to him, listening to her slowed  
breathing.  
"You ok?"  
"Yeah," Nala retorted as she gazed at Simba.  
"We really should get back, it's nearly morning and we need sleep," Simba  
said, getting a playful slap of Nala's paw on his back.  
"You know you were never like this when you were a cub, now look at you,  
the Mr. responcible."  
Simba laughed;  
"We can sleep here," he said instead, as Nala burried her head in his main  
and fell asleep.  
Simba ly for a little while, loled to sleep by the knolige that him, as  
well as Nala and Kamaria would get through whatever layed ahead in the  
morning.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~End of Chapter 8*~*~*~*  
  
Well what did you think? Sorry for the ummm, kind of scene in this  
chapter, but I thought a chapter like this would make this story so much  
better!!  
I hope you like it, RR and tell me what you think!!! Along with thoughts,  
ideas, suggestions, you know the drill by now!!  
lol!!  
RR all, see you soon with chapter 9, dundundundun!!!! 


	9. Chapter 9

Hi all!!  
Well guys, this is the last chapter to my story!! I can't believe it, it  
took a while, but it's done and I'm proud of myself!!  
Ok, enough about me, time to thank my reviewers!!!!!!  
  
AmberCab1: Thanks for reviewing and pointing out that mistake, I still have  
no spell checker and I must've missed that when I read it over..enjoy the  
chapter!!!  
Aragorn-Legolas-And-Ganda: Thanks for your review, hope you continue to  
read!  
Hpnlotrrox: Thanks for reviewing, here's the next chapter!!! Enjoy it!!!!  
Ceci1: Wow, a movie?!? *blushes* wow, cool!!!! Thanks for the  
complament!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :)))))))  
Moonlitmeowth: Thanks for reviewing, read on to find out what happens  
next!!  
Gothic Lioness: Wow, thank you so much!!!! I hope you like the conclution!  
HC247: Thanks for reviewing, enjoy!!!!!!  
  
And now, here it is!!!!!!  
  
*~*~*  
  
Chapter 9:  
  
The morning's first rays of sunlight made it's way towards pride rock as  
animals of all kinds stretched in order to greet the day or went home to  
slumber in the heat that was bound to come. In the cavern, Kamaria arose  
along with the sun and gingerly walked out on top of the giant rock.  
Looking back, she noticed that nither Simba nor Nala were in their sleeping  
spots. Dismissing this, the lioness walked down towards the watering hole  
to get a drink.  
  
******  
  
Far off under a tree, the lion queen blinked as the sunlight penatrated  
through the leaves. It took her a moment to remember why she wasn't at  
pride rock and she smiled as she allowed the memories to wash over her.  
She breathed her mate's scent before licking his cheek. Nala smiled as he  
mumbled something incoherently.  
"Wake up my king," Nala whispered, but when he didn't move she nudged him,  
"Simba, wake up!"  
"Huh?"  
Simba said, as he opened his eyes to see Nala's green orbs;  
"Time to wake, rise and shine, stand up," Nala replied and smiled, feeling  
as if a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders.  
She playfully tugged his ear, "come on, we gotta return back to pride rock,  
before the others awake and find us gone."  
"Alright alright, I'm up," Simba retorted as the royal couple disantangled  
from one another and began the walk back. The two royals walked in silance  
before Nala broke it, "Simba, do you think all will go well today?"  
"Yes Nala, I know things will be fine, don't worry all of us are here for  
you."  
As pride rock came into view, they sped up there pace and quickly climbed  
to the top and sat side by side. Nala looked down and saw Kamaria  
drinking, "Simba, I'll be back."  
Stepping down, the queen walked over to her half sister, "Kamaria, how are  
you?"  
The lioness raised her head, "I'm fine Nala, where were you this morning?"  
"I was with Simba," Nala retorted as she bent her head and welcomed the  
cool water to her dry mouth. After drinking, Nala turned to see Simba and  
the rest of there pride behind her, "Simba....."  
He cut her off by raising his paw;  
"Nala," he spoke softly, "it's time to go."  
  
******  
  
The treck towards the Kani lands was silent, each member of the pride  
walked and kept there thoughts to themselves. After walking for what  
seemed like aternity, the pride landers finally reached the land.  
"Thanks for pointing it out Kamaria," the king whispered, before roaring to  
make his presents known to Cuno.  
Simba waited for a few minutes before he heard Cuno's roar in responce.  
Both sisters looked and saw king Cuno, a lioness with three cubs, and the  
rest of the pride behind them.  
"This is it," Kamaria whispered as Simba threw incouraging glances towards  
Kamaria and Nala's way.  
  
******  
  
The pride landers watched as the Kani land's leader walked up towards  
Simba;  
"Where is she?"  
Cuno inquired;  
"Where's the cub?"  
Simba retorted as Cuno moved aside and motioned for the lioness with the  
three cubs to step forward.  
Instantly, the hair on the back of Simba's neck stood on end and he  
growled, "Zira."  
"Simba," she retorted, bearing her teeth.  
"Why, you know each other?"  
Cuno asked;  
"He exiled me and my poor cub Nuka," she stated.  
"You were loyal to Scar and therefor I exiled you when you refused to  
change," Simba replied.  
"Nala, is this who you gave your cub to?"  
Simba turned towards Nala, keeping watch on Zira while the queen replied,  
"no Simba, I didn't."  
"Kamaria?"  
But the young lioness only shook her head, no.  
"I did, no one wanted her here; and, I didn't have the heart to kill her,"  
Cuno said.  
"I took her in, this is Nuka; my eldest son, then Vitani....."  
"Vitani?"  
Simba asked, looking at Nala;  
"I didn't name her, I never did," Nala said, glancing from Simba back to  
Zira.  
"Oh yes, my youngest son, Kovu."  
Zira introduced the youngest cub who could bearly walk, "he was the last to  
be born before you killed Scar," Zira sneered at Simba.  
"Mommy," the female cub wimpered as Zira quickly hushed her.  
"I suppose you want her back?"  
Zira asked, looking at Nala;  
"After all, she is you and Scar's cub, not mine, I'll never be a mother of  
such a fine, sweet, darling daughter such as this," Zira pered.  
"I asume that you are a member of Cuno's pride?"  
"No, he came and got me," Zira retorted at Simba's question.  
"He knows where the out lands are then," Simba answered.  
"He, perswaded me to come and help him, and I did," she said.  
"What was in it for you?"  
Simba inquired;  
"Food, I hadn't eaten in days," Zira explained.  
"Then back to the out lands they go," Cuno retorted.  
"Why not stay with Cuno?"  
Nala asked;  
"Because of them," the king pointed at the two male cubs beside Zira, "they  
are a threat to my pride. Zira and the female are welcome to stay, but not  
them, I'll kill them."  
"I've refused your offer once," Zira spat, "I'll not say it again!"  
She shouted;  
"I want Kamaria back," Cuno said, focussing his atention on the silent  
lioness.  
"No," Nala said, stepping in front of her.  
"I took in your cub," Cuno shot back.  
"You gave her up just as easily," Nala replied.  
"We had a barggan," Cuno retorted.  
"Yes, one you broke, it was that you'd take in the cub and raise her, not  
give her up to some lioness," Nala defended.  
"Nala's right, that was our agreement, I don't have to go back with you  
because you didn't uphold your end of it."  
Kamaria stated, then smiled;  
Cuno growled, "then I'll kill the little...."  
Before the king could finish his statement, Nala and Zira lunged at Cuno,  
"no!"  
The lionesses yelled, shocking Simba to silance, amazed that Nala and Zira  
were on one side of the argument.  
"You want a fight?"  
Cuno snarled  
"No, I..."  
Nala began then was pushed aside as Zira sank her teeth in to Cuno's paw;  
He roared in pain, "you'll pay bitch!!"  
"Stand back!"  
Simba shouted as Nala rushed forward in order to reskeu the cubs;  
"Simba, shouldn't we help?"  
Kamaria inquired as she extended her claws;  
"No, this is Zira's fight, I will not put my pride in danger," the king  
retorted as Vitani began crying.  
"mommy, I want my mommy," Vitani cried as Nala held her close, forcing her  
tears back.  
"Shshshsh sweetheart, mommy will be alright."  
Simba on the other paw, stood and watched as Zira jumped away from the  
fight, but Cuno did not let go of her ear, and a round chunk was pulled  
from it.  
The lioness screamed in pain as blood ran down the side of her neck.  
"This is not over," she said as she turned and prepared to leep at Cuno.  
"My pride," Cuno snapped. Zira stopped her motion and looked to see five  
lionesses quickly surrounding her from all sides. The queen of the out  
lands gazed around her, weighing her options. She focussed on the five  
healthy lean lionesses that now blocked her, and knew that it would be  
suicide to try and fight them. Zira then looked towards Simba's pride, and  
the lioness that had her claws extended earlyer but she knew that none  
would come to her aid. Her motavation to fight Cuno quickly vanished as  
her eyes gazed upon Kovu, who unknown to Simba was the one who would  
revenge Scar's death and take his place as king.  
"Fine," the lioness spoke through gritted teeth, as she shoved her way  
through the lionesses that had been blocking her path.  
"Leave the Kani lands at once," Cuno spoke.  
"Do you want her back?"  
Zira faced Nala, ignoring Cuno;  
"Mommy, I want my mommy," Vitani began crying again, as she managed to get  
herself free from Nala's protective grasp.  
"Hmmm, seems like Vitani has made her decition," Zira stated, as the female  
cub shuffled over to her side.  
"Do you love her, will you treat her well?"  
Nala questioned as her eyes flickered from Vitani, then back towards Zira.  
"Yes, I do love her, and she will never know that you are her birth  
mother," Zira stated before picking up Vitani and placing her on her back.  
"Zira, I must protest....."  
Simba began however Nala hushed him, "Simba, I don't have the heart to take  
her away from the only mother she's known."  
"I do not trust her Nala," Simba retorted, looking at Zira as she walked  
towards the out lands with Nuka at her side, Vitani on her back, and Kovu  
in her mouth.  
"Simba, let them go," Nala said as the king of the pride lands reluctently  
turned his pride in the direction of home.  
"Thank you Cuno," Nala said as she took one last look at Zira's retreating  
back, "goodbye Vitani," she whispered as she followed Simba home, her head  
hung in saddness.  
  
******  
  
A few months later, as the savanna sun rose in the east, hundreds of  
animals that lived at pride rock now made there way towards the looming  
structure in order to welcome the birth of the future heir to the throne.  
Zebras, birds, antalope, elephants, and all kinds of animals stood at the  
bottom awaiting the presentation.  
Inside the cave, Nala gentley licked the tiny female cub that lay in her  
paws, "oh Simba, she's beautiful; she looks just like you."  
The king pered and nuzzled his mate, "yes, she is beautiful but I think she  
looks more like her mother."  
Simba smiled as the two lions imbraised;  
"It is time," the couple looked to see Rafiki standing in the entrense of  
the cavern.  
"Yes," Simba answered as he walked towards Rafiki with Nala behind him, the  
cub in her jaws.  
"What is the princess's name?"  
Rafiki inquired as Nala placed her in to his arms, "Kiara."  
"Kiara," he repeated as Simba and Nala followed him out on to pride rock.  
As Rafiki performed the saramony, Nala looked around from where she sat.  
She saw all the animals, lined up and silent as Rafiki blessed the cub,  
Zazu from where he sat, and her sister Kamaria, sitting with the rest of  
the pride for they had accepted her as one of them.  
After the blessing, he held Kiara up for all of the land to see. All  
animals cheered, and lowered themselves in respect for the future queen.  
After he lowered Kiara back down, Nala held her in her paws.  
The proud king Simba turned towards his queen and nuzzled her, "come Nala,  
lets go raise our daughter."  
Nala smiled in responce as they turned from the animals and walked back  
inside the cavern, safe in the knolege that the circle of life was now  
ritefully completed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~End of, "Back From The Past."*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Wow, my first TLK fic is complete!!! I hoped all of you enjoyed it,  
please tell me what you think!!!!  
I had fun writing this, I hope you had fun reading it!!  
Thanks all, bye!!!!!!!! 


End file.
